


Five Months

by bvs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvs/pseuds/bvs
Summary: "Do you know what today is?" Scott asks and Liam wants to die – he forgot. He doesn't know exactly what he forgot, but he did. He knows it isn't Scott's birthday because he marked that day on his phone calendar specifically so he wouldn't forget. Scott turns around, looking at him. "It's been five months since I first kissed you."Liam forgets a special date and things go on from that. Not much of a plot.





	

__

 

 

**SCOTT'S BEDROOM**

Can a hug be still considered a hug when it's just one person actually hugging the other?

Lying on the bed, Liam is hugging Scott, but Scott isn't hugging Liam back. Wrapped around his middle, Liam doesn't understand why; he has an idea why, of course, but he still doesn't understand why it's such a big deal. It's so fucking ridiculous that Scott isn't even doing anything; he's just staring at the ceiling like he doesn't have a boyfriend trying to initiate, comfort.

"Okay," Liam breaks the hug, sitting next to Scott on the bed. "I know you don't want me to go to the nightclub with Mason but you gotta trust me."

"I do trust you," Scott replies without looking at him.

Liam rolls his eyes internally. "Then  _why_  are you acting like this? What are you trying to do? Enter in the Guinness Book as the king of passive-aggressive?"

"Do you know what today is?" Scott asks and Liam wants to die – he forgot. He doesn't know exactly what he forgot, but he did. He knows it isn't Scott's birthday because he marked that day on his phone calendar specifically so he wouldn't forget. Scott turns around, looking at him. "It's been five months since I first kissed you."

 

[…]

 

**SINEMA**

Liam hits the glass on the counter. How was he supposed to remember the date of the day when Scott first kissed him? Why was he supposed to count how many months passed since that day? How was he supposed to know that Scott would care so much about a date? He never thought Scott would be the guy who remembers the dates.

"How's your boyfriend?" Brett asks casually, like a friend would do. It's great, it shows that he cares – except for the fact that he's not a friend.

"Great," Liam rolls his eyes and sighs, if anything it's sarcasm about the situation, as if he'd share something with him.

Brett takes the lack of an actual answer as a no.

"He's cute," he comments then.

Liam turns his face, looking over his shoulder; Brett's looking straight at where Mason is standing so he doesn't understand the comment. "Mason?" Not that Mason is ugly or anything like that, he is handsome, but Brett saying that is not something he would expect in a million years.

"The guy he's kissing," Brett replies. His name is Corey, Liam overheard it. He actually is very cute, all awkward like he's just had his first kiss and all that stuff. Mason is taking it easy with him, kissing slowly and affectionately which reminds Liam of the – first seconds – of his first kiss with Scott; five months ago. Liam always smiles when he sees Mason kissing someone, because he has this thing with his hands where he always lays it on the cheek of the guy he's kissing. It's not any different this time.

"Did you fuck him too?" Liam asks acidly. He's aware of the fame Brett conquered along the past months. Every night, a different guy; without mentioning the fact that people say it as if the nightclub was his second house, if you wanna talk to Brett, go to Sinema, he'll be there.

"He wouldn't be walking if I had," Brett replies, a smirk ever present on his lips.

"If your dick is as big as your ego then it might be true."

Brett smiles, cockiness radiating from him. "You wanna see it?" 

"I do." A man who is sitting beside the teens says. Both Brett and Liam look at him in surprise.

The man smiles shameless at them. Long, dark brown hair, tied in a bun. The white tank top he's wearing highlights his muscles. "See you later," Brett winks at Liam, leaving with the man. All Liam can think about is Brett fucking the man and pulling his hair.

"He's a pain in the ass, isn't he?" The guy next to Liam comments. Liam hadn't noticed him at first, the known voice was an unexpected surprise.

"You don't even know half of it," Liam replies.

He turns towards Liam fully, extending his hand. "I'm Call."

Liam stares at his face, smiling and shaking his hand, asking, "Carl?"

"C-A-L-L."

"Oh, right, Call. I'm Dun," Liam says.

"Dun," Call repeats, testing how it sounds. "That's a pretty name."

"A pretty name for a pretty guy?"

"Also for a pretty conceited one," Call replies, smiling. His sweet face doesn't hide the fact he's fucking Liam with his eyes so hard that Liam can smell the lust coming from him in waves.

And he smiles back, teasing.

Call gestures to Mason with his head, "Supporting friends, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah," Liam replies. "You too?"

"Kind of," Call responds.

"You know, I've made this bet with my friend over there," he points at Mason, "about who kisses more guys—"

"Doesn't seem like you're going to win," Call comments.

"— It does seem so." Liam chuckles. "Do you wanna help?"

 

[…]

 

**CALL'S BEDROOM**

Panting, he falls down on the bed next to Liam. "Casual sex," he comments, "we should probably do it more often."

"Yeah," Liam chuckles, agreeing.

"Romantic sex is very nice too."

"After five months I know it very well," Liam comments and Call smiles. McCall. Scott McCall.

Liam smiles too, closing his eyes. His breath goes back to normal, his body relaxes on the warm, soft sheets, and everything is so calm and quiet and... he falls asleep.

"Liam!" Scott calls, shaking his soft body like a doll. "You can't fall asleep now," he states.

" _Ohmygod_  I hate you." Groggy with sleep, Liam throws his pillow towards Scott, missing his target. "Why not?"

Scott picks up the pillow and lays it next to Liam. "Five times for five months," he whispers, pressing his dick already hard again against Liam's ass.

Liam presses his feet against Scott's abdomen, stopping him, pushing him away from his ass. He kisses him while he clings to Scott's neck, forcing him down towards the bed, he flips them around so that Scott's face is pushed into the bed. He surrenders without hesitation. "You're the one taking it this time," he whispers into Scott's ear with a big teasing smile.

"So Call's a versatile?" Scott moans, grabbing the pillow, and putting it under his hips.

"You tell me," Liam sucks several hickeys on Scott's neck. The marks will disappear really fast, so he wants to make sure they're going to be huge. He does all the teasing he can, in and out, hickeys, kisses, filling Scott to the brim… "Do you like this?"

Scott moans inaudibly above him. Call is definitely a versatile. He could just be a bottom—

Liam  _hammers_  his prostate continuously and merciless while he writhes in bed, blind in his orgasm.

—definitely a bottom. A power bottom maybe.    

"I—can't—hear—you—" Liam says brokenly, panting.

"I'm coming," they moan in unison. Scott comes on the sheets, feeling as Liam comes deep inside him, filling him up.

Liam stays inside of Scott; both satisfied, sweaty, panting, smiling. "Call and Dun," he rests his head on Scott's shoulder, "we're a good team."

"A good team," Scott smiles, clearly tired. "If you say so." His whole body is sore, his muscles hurts but it was so worth it. He smiles, sinking into the bed completely, giving in to the tiredness.

"Scott!" Liam shakes him awkwardly.

" _Ohmygod_  I can't."

Liam's laughter echoes through the bedroom, loud, happy.

 

So damn happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys have liked this one, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
